Proving My Theory
by Awebeco Bento Productions
Summary: After witnessing strange events within the Organization, Xemnas questions the established beliefs about Nobodies. Can Saix help him prove his theory? XemmySaix. Rated M for language and lemon.


**Author's Note: **This story was written by me, Peachy. For Pure White: friend, fellow fangirl, and the Axel to my Roxas. You asked for a Xemmy-Saïx, babe. Here it is.

Enjoy! Comments are, as always, greatly appreciated! :D

--

**Proving My Theory**

--

"You wanted to see me, Superior?" Saïx said, voice formal as he closed the oak door behind him.

He caught sight of Xemnas's mane of silver hair as the man looked up from behind his computer screen that sat on an imposing dark wood desk. Saïx's breath caught in his throat as he made eye contact with his Superior and he dismissed the reaction with an almost imperceptible shake of his head.

Xemnas closed the laptop and pushed it to the side of the desk to get a full look at the man standing at his office door.

"Yes, Saïx, come in and sit down." Xemnas said, the pleasantry undermined with the tone of an order that was ever-present in the Superior's voice.

Saïx crossed the dark blue carpet and took a seat in a not particularly comfortable wooden chair on the opposite side of Xemnas's desk.

Xemnas folded his tanned hands on top of the desk and caught Saïx's gaze. Saïx had to fight the urge to squirm under the Superior's intense stare.

After a few moments of heavy silence, Xemnas's deep voice broke through the thick air of the summer's evening.

"Saïx, have you felt any human emotions lately?" he asked flatly.

Saïx's eyes shot open in surprise.

"Superior, that's…impossible," he said, startled and confused.

"So you haven't felt any emotions at all?" the Superior reiterated, look still intense, voice still frank.

"I…I don't understand." Saïx said in lieu of an answer. He was beyond confused at that moment, and he needed Xemnas to explain himself.

Xemnas sighed and pushed himself up from the desk with the palms of his hands. He paced back and forth behind the desk, slowly but full of impatience. Saïx just hoped whatever was bothering the Superior wasn't his fault.

Suddenly, Xemnas stopped his pacing, turning his head to meet Saïx's eyes. He visibly regained his composure before speaking to Saïx again.

"When I first assembled the Organization, each of us acted like shells of a former person, hollow and devoid of feeling. We acted like what we are – Nobodies. Over the years, however, each member started gaining vitality; some more slowly than others, but all of us nonetheless. We began to wish, to want, to act on impulses, to regret, to despise, to fear, to cherish. We began to act like the people we once were, people with hosts of emotions. And ever since the addition of XIII, things have gotten even more…intense than they once were."

Saïx waited silently for the Superior to continue.

"Sir?" Saïx said when all Xemnas did was look him over with thoughtful eyes.

"Oh come now Saïx, you really think I don't know why VIII and XIII are constantly absent from meetings and cannot be found anywhere else except VIII's bedroom? Why they refuse to go on missions without each other, and why XIII all but cried in the middle of the infirmary when VIII got injured in the Agrabah fiasco?" Xemnas asked his companion frankly.

Saïx's face flushed at this. Sure, Axel and Roxas were just barely attempting to hide their blossoming relationship with each other from the other Organization members, but he still didn't think the Superior realized exactly what was going on.

At Saïx's flushed silence, Xemnas threw his head back and laughed, sending a shiver down Saïx's spine that he promptly ignored.

"Well, I'm glad my Organization thinks so highly of my intelligence. But Saïx, hasn't their relationship ever struck you as…odd? Even…what was the word you used earlier? _Impossible_?" the Superior said, regarding Saïx with quizzical eyes.

Saïx thought seriously about this. It had struck him as odd when he first noticed Axel and Roxas's feelings toward each other were becoming much more than simple friendship.

Wait. Their feelings toward each other? Their…_feelings_?

"If we're supposed to have no hearts, how could VIII and XIII have become infatuated with each other?" Xemnas prodded, still staring intently at Saïx.

"We…we don't have real feelings. We only have the ghosts of emotions we felt as our former selves." Saïx recited what the Superior himself had told each of them on the day of their induction into the Organization.

All good humor drained from Xemnas's face as he looked very seriously into his companion's eyes.

"That was the theory, Saïx." He said, his voice low and solemn.

"Wait, a theory, not a fact? _Was_?" Saïx said, bewildered.

"I founded the entire Organization with the sole purpose of taking control of Kingdom Hearts and reclaiming our hearts. Becoming people again, not Nobodies, but whole human beings. That was the mission, because research told us we were Nobodies, creatures lacking the hearts they once possessed."

Xemnas put his palms flat against the wood desk and leaned over toward the still-sitting Saïx.

"Saïx, I believe the research is wrong."

Saïx stared at his Superior in stunned silence. Everything he knew, the very being he thought he was, could be a lie? He could be…

"Superior?" he said, very softly.

"If we have no hearts, only ghosts of emotions we once felt, how does that account for the strength of our reactions? How does that explain our likes and dislikes, our deepest desires and our darkest fears? How does that explain VIII and XIII falling for each other? Hell, even I…feel things, too." Xemnas said, and there was something in his eyes that Saïx had never seen there before.

He looked…embarrassed. Shy, even. He looked the way Roxas had first looked at Axel when the redhead had started flirting with him. It was careful and reserved, but behind the caution lie something more. Something like…longing.

Xemnas walked around the desk until he stood in front of Saïx. Saïx quickly stood from his seat, not wanting to seem rude.

Xemnas stood mere feet from his companion, looking at him with that same strange look in his eyes. Saïx's stomach fluttered at both the expression on Xemnas's face and the mere proximity of him.

Suddenly, Saïx's blood ran cold as the realization sunk in. The things that happened to him around Xemnas…he was infatuated with the Superior. He was in _love_ with the fucking _Superior_, and the very idea was ridiculous, but maybe not as utterly impossible as he had once thought.

"Tell me you don't feel this. Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want me as badly as I want you." Xemnas said, moving in even closer to his companion.

Saïx met his Superior's eyes and fought to regain control of his voice.

"I…Superior, I…feel it, too." Saïx replied in a voice just barely above a whisper.

With a grunt, Xemnas grabbed Saïx by the shoulders and kissed him hungrily, pushing him back against the wood desk.

Saïx was unable to hold back a moan as Xemnas ran his hands down his jacket, clutching at his hips and pressing their torsos together.

Xemnas ran his tongue along Saïx's bottom lip, asking for entrance which he received immediately, Saïx opening his mouth wide and the two battling for dominance. Xemnas won out, but Saïx was fairly sure he didn't give a shit as the Superior's tongue sought out every crevice in his mouth.

Xemnas moved to run his tongue down Saïx's throat, eliciting soft moans from his companion. Saïx rocked his hips against Xemnas's own, and the action sent them both toppling over onto the desk, Saïx reduced to a moaning mess beneath Xemnas's feverish hands and tongue.

Xemnas tore open his companion's black Organization jacket roughly, tossing it on the carpet below them as he shrugged out of his own uniform. Saïx resumed his moaning as Xemnas grazed a nipple with his teeth, the muscles on his arms tightening as he held himself up by his forearms on either side of Saïx's head.

"Superior," Saïx groaned as Xemnas rocked his hips against his own.

"Please," the silver-haired man said in between moans, "call me Xemnas."

"Y-yes, Xem- nngh- Xemnas…" Saïx managed to choke out as his soon-to-be lover stripped the both of them of their boxers and ran his tongue down Saïx's chest and stomach.

Xemnas's tongue brushed the underside of Saïx's growing erection, and he released a loud groan, arching forward toward Xemnas's lips.

Xemnas grabbed Saïx's now fully hard member with his hand and moved it slowly away from his mouth.

"Eager, are we?" Xemnas said, chuckling low in his throat and sending shivers down the length of Saïx's body.

The Superior gripped Saïx's erection and slid his hand down the length of it slowly, just once.

"Xemnas, please…" Saïx moaned, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood and writhing beneath the Superior's grasp.

Xemnas lost what little self-control he had left and attacked his lover's mouth, stroking his erection as his tongue wandered the contours of Saïx's mouth and neck.

"Nngh, Xemnas, don't s-stop…I…oh God," Saïx cried out as Xemnas slid a finger inside his puckered entrance. He added another finger after a few minutes, carefully stretching out his lover so the pain wouldn't be quite so intense.

Xemnas grinded their erections together as he stretched him, pausing as Saïx wrapped his legs around the Superior's waist and arched into him.

"Xemnas…I need to you fuck me, now, please…" he moaned, his eyes a drowning pool of lust and need.

Not needing any further encouragement, Xemnas removed his fingers from inside Saïx and placed them in his mouth, coating them with saliva. He ran his wet fingers down the length of his erection, moaning at the contact, and placed the tip of his erection at Saïx's entrance.

Without further hesitation, Xemnas pushed slowly into Saïx, groaning loudly when he was fully inside his lover.

Saïx's legs tightened around Xemnas's waist as he felt himself stretched by Xemnas's erection.

"Fuck, Xemnas, move," Saïx cried as his hands dug into the Superior's shoulders.

Xemnas growled and began to thrust into Saïx, slowly at first so as not to hurt him too badly.

Xemnas's teeth grazed his lover's neck as he sucked on it roughly, leaving what would no doubt become a large bruise in the morning.

Sweat glistened down Xemnas's back and up Saïx's thighs and stomach as the Superior thrust into his lover, Saïx erupting in a loud moan and bucking his hips forward to meet Xemnas's thrusts as he hit the man's prostate.

"Saïx…" the Superior whispered in his lover's ear as the pace quickened.

"You…drive me crazy, Saïx…never been…so fucking hard…" Xemnas moaned as he thrust even harder into his lover.

"Xemnas…I-I'm gonna…oh fuck," Saïx moaned as the pace became frantic, both men seeking their release.

Xemnas bit into Saïx's left shoulder and growled his name, sending Saïx to orgasm.

"XEMNAS!!" Saïx cried out as he came, thrusting into the Superior's hand frantically. He tightened around Xemnas's erection, sending the silver-haired man to his own climax, calling out his lover's name as he shuddered above him.

Xemnas collapsed on top of his lover, deliriously happy and completely spent. After a few minutes of silent recuperation, Xemnas lifted his head off Saïx's chest to meet the man's eyes, capturing his lips in a kiss that definitely had emotion.

"Saïx?" the Superior said softly as he broke the kiss.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for helping me prove my theory."

Saïx smiled and swallowed the lump in his throat as his Superior kissed him gently on the forehead and wrapped his black jacket over the both of them, drifting off into oblivious dreams.

--

**THE END**


End file.
